the_old_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Cagot
The Cagots are a widespread, nomadic people that inhabit central Arborea in limited enclaves. Cagots are among the most despised of the itinerant peoples in the Old World, and are forced to live on the edges of society. Many Cagots who do live in urban areas are governed by strict local laws that forbid them to walk the streets during the day, as well as forcing them to shave the tops of their heads. They are often referred to by the slur goblin, especially by urban dwellers. Even when given work within cities, the Cagots are quick to relocate with any economic downturn or change. Their society is structured around a single leader, called the arbiter, and their decisions rest solely on this judge figure. They typically worship Gogmagog, the Giant of Giants. Game mechanics Use this as your guide to creating a Cagot character. Note that all Cagots in this world are made by using this same template. Ability Score Increase. Your Dexterity score increases by 2, and your Constitution increases by 1. Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 feet. Languages. You know Low Goblin and one additional language of your choice. Darkvision. Your can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You cannot discern color in darkness, only shades of grey. Nimble Escape. You can take the Disengage or Hide action as a bonus action. Little Giant's Fury. When you land a successful weapon attack or a spell on a creature, and the creature's size is larger than yours, any 1 you roll on your damage die is counted as a 2. To Travel These Lands. You can cast the spell locate animals or plants once without any material components. You regain the ability to do so after a short or long rest. Chosen arbiter Cagots are sometimes erroneously called "natural followers." It would be more apt to describe their society as being patrimonial. Cagots in part worship their leaders, as well as keep them in check. Cagots rely on unwavering leadership to help them survive in a world hostile to them. Boethian leadership The Cagots and Boethians complement each other well, with the latter bringing organization and physical might, while the Cagots offer the benefits of a cohesive community. Cagots with Boethian rulers are highly organized and often become bandits and thieves. Savage Attack. Once per turn, when you roll damage for a melee weapon attack, you can reroll the weapon's damage dice and use either total. Bandits. You are proficient with the Stealth skill. Goodfellow enclave The ultimate end to Goodfellow rule across the Old World led to their subsequent consolidation into small military enclaves after the Ninth Era. From there, allies were scarce, and a strange relationship between the Cagots and Goodfellows developed to the point that the Cagots began to speak their language and even find a place as a semi-agrarian underpinning to the Goodfellow hegemony. Those that are a part of such a symbiosis are not so much itinerant as they are nomadic, and they rely on consistent trade with the Goodfellow enclaves to survive. By Trial and Trade. You know all forms of Goblin. When you make a Charisma (Persuasion) check or a Charisma saving throw, you can add your Wisdom modifier to the check or saving throw. Harvesters. You are proficient with the herbalism kit.Category:Races Category:Natives of the Tomyrian Islands Category:Natives of the Greater Yuron